


Jackass

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky is irritable. Well, yeah, that's kind of a default Sky setting, but he's extra irritable this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackass

"You ready?" Sky asked as patiently as he could, as he walked into Jack's bedroom. He didn't know exactly why Jack liked to go to briefings together, but he suspected it was because Jack enjoyed watching Sky squirm. 

Sky going alone? -- Sky turns up at least two minutes before the briefing starts. Sky is happy.  
Sky going with Jack? -- Jack has at least two unprovably fake problems and they arrive two to five seconds before the briefing starts. Sky is squirming uncomfortably and Jack has his usual shit-eating grin on his face. 

Sigh.

Jack was staring at himself in the mirror, which was hardly something new. He jumped, turned, and did finger guns at Sky. Never should've told Jack how annoying that was. "You bet, lover."

"Don't call me 'lover'. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, fine." 

...now that was something new. At a loss, Sky let Jack leave the room first. Jack twisted sideways to get past him through the doorway, and made a tiny sound of discomfort. 

Sky didn't register it until they'd nearly run into Cruger, and at that point, yelling, "YOU'RE HURT, AREN'T YOU, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE IT. I HATE YOU," and running away like a shrieky little ~~girl~~ (not girl, Syd'd kill him if she caught him using 'girl' as an insult) -- like a shrieky little kid would've been not the best career move in the universe. 

* * *

The briefing went all right, apart from Bridge falling asleep on Z, getting poked, screaming something about umbrellas attacking, then falling asleep on Jack instead. Jack grunted under his breath, but gave Sky a bright smile when he raised his eyebrows. 

They finished, and went for lunch, at which point Bridge annoyed the hell out of Sky by knowing every single detail about Cruger's briefing on Assonans, a rabbit-like race, and just what had happened to poor Warren Duncan during an unfortunate translation incident. 

"I feel like pizza," Jack said absently from next to Sky, as he scanned through the menu. 

Sky sighed pointedly. "You shouldn't have pizza. You should get checked out. You're not well," he said through gritted teeth. He wanted to add, "AND WE PROMISED NOT TO HIDE ANYTHING IMPORTANT FROM EACH OTHER LIKE INJURIES," but didn't, mostly because Syd had stamped on his foot and was glaring at him.

Oh. The waitress was there. Because Sky wasn't a complete Neanderthal, he plastered an insincerely polite smile on his face and ordered a salad. 

Because Jack *was* a complete Neanderthal, he said cheerfully, "Oh, that stomach bug? You're sweet, babe. Nah, I'm fine now, and you can even light matches near me safely." He ordered a large pepperoni. With extra garlic. 

* * * 

When they finally got back to Jack's room, Sky was absolutely fuming. 

He waited until Jack had shut the door behind them, then he pounced, pinning Jack to the wall. He snarled, "So, not talking, huh?"

Jack eyed him warily, but didn't try to escape. "Is this some kinky sex thing? Because I gotta say, I have no problem with wall sex, but can I wash my hands first?" 

"NO. IT'S NOT SOME KINKY SEX THING."

Jack's face fell. "Oh. Damn. What's up, then?"

How could he not know? Was he that stupid? Sky made himself count to twelve and a half, a habit he'd picked up from Bridge. "We promised to always tell each other when something bad happened."

"Yeeeeees?" Jack responded cautiously.

"Like when one of us got injured," Sky continued, irritated about having to spell it out.

"Right?"

"YOU'RE INJURED."

"Am not!"

Sky had to stop himself from blurting back, "Are too!" He groaned. "You ARE. You broke your ass!"

Jack smiled. The smile turned into a grin. The grin turned into a smirk. The smirk turned into a vaguely rueful smirk. "Ah. I see. No, not quite."

"And you didn't TELL -- wait, what?" It was most disconcerting to get derailed.

Jack phased through Sky's arm smoothly, took a couple steps, then dropped his pants. 

He was wearing Sky's underwear. He was WEARING Sky's UNDERWEAR. "I'm wearing your underwear."

"I realise that."

"That's why I was walking funny. You're not going to yell at me for going into your prissily folded underwear?" 

"No," Sky sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"You're not going to yell at me for desecrating the hygiene of your sacred drawers?"

"No," Sky repeated, advancing on Jack. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off him. So Jack hadn't been pretending. Hadn't been hiding something bad from him. Well -- not something *bad*, exactly. 

"You find it kinda sexy?" 

Sky growled. "No, but if I have to do stuff to you to shut you up, that suits me FINE."

Jack grinned, made a c'mere gesture with his fingers, then yelped as Sky pounced on him again and they went backwards onto the bed. "Always knew you stared at my ass all day," he told Sky incoherently, into Sky's lips.


End file.
